Charles Hill Films
Charles Hill Films (also known as Charles Hill Productions) was a American/British animation studio founded by Barry Charles and Michael Hill; its headquarters was in London, England. History Puppet Frame Productions Barry Charles and Michael Hill first met while both were students at British Museum. Hill left his job in 1959 and founded his own production company, Puppet Frame Productions. Charles Hill Films Puppet Frame Productions ceased production, and was closed, in 1965. John Hathcock as Charles Hill Films' first executive producer. In 1989 the studio produced a full-length feature of Ronald Davis's "The Magic Store" music by Robert J. Walsh and Spencer Nilsen. Series and films 1960s *Morp the Martian (ABC, 1966-1967) *The Harrington (NBC, 1967-1968) *Mittens the Cat (NBC, 1968-1969) (co-production with Melvin Comics Animation) *Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat (NBC, 1969-1970) (co-production with Melvin Comics Animation) *Giants Eating Children (NBC, 1969-1970) (co-production with Melvin Comics Animation) 1970s *T.U.F.F. Puppy (CBS, 1970-1971) *Julia and the Famous Stars (NBC, 1970-1971) (co-production with Melvin Comics Animation) *The New Scotty-Doo Movies (CBS, 1972-1973) *Hibbert the Sky (NBC, 1972-1973) *CT Masks (CBS, 1973) (co-production with Melvin Comics Animation) *Kenny Kapow (NBC, 1973) (co-production with 7Kids Entertainment) *Super Wonder (ABC, 1974) (co-production with Melvin Comics Animation) *Shirley's Art (1974 film) *Ranger Richard (CBS, 1975) *SuperTed (LWT for ITV, 1975-1977) (co-production Cosgrove Hall Productions) *The Scotty-Doo Show (ABC, 1976-1978) *Mouse Cop (1976-1977) (co-production with Melvin Comics Animation) *Svenne Strumplast (LWT for 1977-1979) (co-production Cosgrove Hall Productions) *Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow (NBC, 1977-1982) *Scotty-Doo and Shaggy-Doo (ABC, 1979-1980) 1980s *Scotty-Doo and Shaggy-Doo (ABC, 1980–1982) *Danger Meerkat (LWT for ITV, 1980-1991) *The New Scotty and Shaggy-Doo Show (ABC, 1983-1984) *The 13 Ghosts of Scotty-Doo (ABC, 1985) *Bad Feeling (1986 film) *The Green Dog (LWT for ITV, 1986-1987) *Count Hornbill (LWT for ITV, 1987-1992) *TaleStar (1987-1988) (co-production with Melvin Productions) *The Brave Big Appliance (LWT for ITV, 1987) (TV film) *A Pup Named Scotty-Doo (ABC, 1988-1991) *Meet the Toyland (1988 film) *Magic Corn Collector (1989 film) *The Crowville Chronicles (Thames for ITV, 1989-1992) (co-production with Jim Henson Productions and Cosgrove Hall Productions) 1990s *Mary Mary (LWT for ITV, 1990) *The Beak Street Mob (LWT for ITV, 1991-1992) *Flowergully: The First Jungle (LWT for ITV, 1991) (TV film) *Locomotive (LWT for ITV, 1991) (co-production with Melvin Productions) *The Clear Ball (LWT for 1992) (co-production 7Kids Entertainment) *The Adventures of Playmobil (Children's BBC, 1992-1994) *Young Rodents (LWT for ITV, 1992) (co-production with Melvin Productions) *Sidekick Express (LWT/Carlton for ITV, 1993-1994) (co-production with Michael Jacbos Productions and Melvin Productions) *The Wind in the Willows (1993 film) *The Unforgotten Toys (CBS, 1994-1995) (co-production with Sunshire Productions) *Hibbert the Sky (1994 film) *Fantomdog (Carlton for ITV, 1995-1996) *Giants Eating Children: The Movie (1996 film) *Richard Hood (1996 film) *The Amazing World of Gumby (Carlton for ITV, 1996-2001) (co-production with Children's Television Elmore) *Julia and the Famous Stars (1997 film) *Schoolcess (Shires Channel, 1997-2005) *Mary Mouse (Children's BBC, 1997-1998) *Goodnight Moon (1998 film) *Laverne Castle (CITV, 1999-2000) (co-production with Jeopardy Television and Konami) *Rocko and the Owls (Carlton for ITV, 1999) 2000s *The Inbreds (Omnitrans Television, 2000) (co-production with Matthew Mouse Productions) *Greta the Great (Playhouse Shires, 2000-2005) *The Woodentops (CBBC/CBeebies remake, 2001-2002) *Rag, Tag and Bobtail (CBeebies remake, 2002) *Albert (CITV, 2002-2004) *Giants Eating Children 2: The Movie (2003 film) *Super Robot Mice! (Toon Shires, 2003-2007) *Star Skipper and Jetty the Weak Jet Plane (2004-2007) (co-production with Doghouse TV and NBeebies) *Rocket Girl and Taito (CBBC, 2008) (co-production with Luna Studios and Jewel Studios) Category:Charles Hill Films Category:Michael Shires Company subsidiaries Category:Companies Category:Company Category:Production companies Category:Former Shires subsidiaries and assets